The present invention relates to an electromagnetic contactor and relates more particularly to the control of the open or closed state of such a contactor.
An electromagnetic contactor, or power relay, is an electronic component which ensures the switching of a power supply.
The voltage levels involved can be for example of the order of 115 volts alternating current (VAC), of 230 volts VAC, or even for example in the order of 540 volts direct current.
The current levels supported by the contactor can be of the order of a few tens to a few hundreds of amperes.
The electromagnetic contactors are generally driven remotely from a control signal and comprise one or more electromagnetic field generators equipped with an adjustable core whose displacement provides the switching of controlled switches.